House of Bourbon
|head = Louis XIV|king(s) = |queen(s) = |royals = Philippe of France Louis, The Dauphin Louis de Bourbon Philippe Charles d‘Orléans Robert de Bourbon †|affiliations = Kingdom of France Kingdom of Spain|name = House of Bourbon 30px|image = Bourbon.png|real name = Maison capétienne de Bourbon|parent family = House of Capet|kings = Louis XIV Louis XIII † Henry IV †|queens = Marie Louise (Spain) Anne Marie (Sicily/Sardinia) Élisabeth of France (Spain) Henrietta Maria (England)}}The House of Bourbon '''was one of the Royal Families in France. They made 5 (respectively 8) Kings of France since 1589 until 1792 (respectively 1848). Later it was also the Ruling Family in Spain. Kings and Queens '''The Bourbon produced Eight Kings of France: * Henry IV, the Great (1589–1610) * Louis XIII, the Just (1610–1643) * Louis XIV, the Sun King (1643–1715) * Louis XV, the Well-Beloved (1715–1774) * Louis XVI (1774–1792) * Louis XVIII (1814–1824) * Charles X (1824–1830) * Louis-Philippe (Bourbon-Orléans) (1830–1848) The Bourbon produced Twelve Kings and One Queen of Spain: * Philip V (1700–1746) * Louis I (1724) * Ferdinand VI (1746–1759) * Charles III (1759–1788) * Charles IV (1788–1808) * Ferdinand VII, El Deseado (1808, 1813–1833) * Isabella II (1833–1868) * Alfonso XII (1874–1885) * Alfonso XIII (1886–1931) * Juan Carlos I (1975–2014) * Felipe VI (2014–present) Members 1st Generation HenryIVPor.jpeg|link=Henry IV of France|King Henry IV 2nd Generation LouisXIIIPortrait.jpeg|link=Louis XIII of France|King Louis XIII HenriettaMariaBourbon.jpeg|Queen Henrietta Maria (England) ElisabethBourbon.jpeg|link=Élisabeth of France|Queen Élisabeth (Spain) 3rd Generation Louis2.jpg|link=Louis XIV|King Louis XIV Philippe2.jpg|link=Philippe of France|Duke Philippe 4th Generation TheDauphin.jpeg|link=Louis, The Dauphin|Louis, The Dauphin LouisofLouise.png|link=Louis, Count of Vermandois|Louis de Bourbon MLnew.jpeg|link=Marie Louise d‘Orléans|Queen Marie Louise (Spain) AnneMarie.jpeg|link=Anne Marie d‘Orléans|Anne Marie IIPhilippeII.jpeg|link=Philippe Charles d‘Orléans|Philippe Charles History The royal Bourbons originated in 1272, when the youngest son of King Louis IX married the heiress of the lordship of Bourbon. The house continued for three centuries as a cadet branch, serving as nobles under the Direct Capetian and Valois kings. The senior line of the House of Bourbon became extinct in the male line in 1527 with the death of Charles III, Duke of Bourbon. This made the junior Bourbon-Vendome branch the genealogically senior branch of the House of Bourbon. In 1589, at the death of Henry III of France, the House of Valois became extinct in the male line. Under the Salic law, the Head of the House of Bourbon, as the senior representative of the senior-surviving branch of the Capetian dynasty, became King of France as Henry IV. Bourbon monarchs then united to France the small kingdom of Navarre, which Henry's father had acquired by marriage in 1555, ruling both until the 1792 overthrow of the monarchy during the French Revolution. Restored briefly in 1814 and definitively in 1815 after the fall of the First French Empire, the senior line of the Bourbons was finally overthrown in the July Revolution of 1830. A cadet Bourbon branch, the House of Orléans, then ruled for 18 years (1830–1848), until it too was overthrown. In 1700, at the death of Charles II of Spain, the Spanish Habsburgs became extinct in the male line. Under the will of the childless Charles II, the second grandson of Louis XIV of France was named as his successor, to preclude the union of the thrones of France and Spain. The prince, then Duke of Anjou, became Philip V of Spain. Permanent separation of the French and Spanish thrones was secured when France and Spain ratified Philip's renunciation, for himself and his descendants, of the French throne in the Treaty of Utrecht in 1714, and similar arrangements later kept the Spanish throne separate from those of the Two Siciliesand Parma. The Spanish House of Bourbon (rendered in Spanish as Borbón boɾˈβon) has been overthrown and restored several times, reigning 1700–1808, 1813–1868, 1875–1931, and since 1975. Bourbons ruled in Naples from 1734 to 1806 and in Sicily from 1734 to 1816, and in a unified Kingdom of the Two Siciliesfrom 1816 to 1860. They also ruled in Parmafrom 1731 to 1735, 1748–1802 and 1847–1859. Historical Facts * All legitimate, living members of the House of Bourbon, including its cadet branches, are direct agnatic descendants of Henry IV of France through his son Louis XIII of France. * Louis-Philippe d‘Orléans is a direct agnatic descendant of Philippe d’Orléans. Category:French Category:Royal Family Category:Royal Houses Category:House of Bourbon Category:Versailles Category:Nobles Category:Europe